


don't listen

by AquarianTwin



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Deceit Apologism, Gen, Oneshot, original title: oh boy this is edgy as hecky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquarianTwin/pseuds/AquarianTwin
Summary: "From then on, Deceit realizes that he's needed. That he's there to protect Thomas."





	don't listen

**Author's Note:**

> written by [crys](https://infinitesimal-heart.tumblr.com/)!

"Are you playing instead of doing your work?" 

Thomas wants to lie, so Deceit from this point is placed into existence.

Deceit is confused about what his role is initially. All he knows is that it's important that Thomas does not get in trouble. He helps Thomas come up with a way out. Thomas speaks the lie, and his mother apologizes for distracting him from his work. From then on, Deceit realizes that he's needed. That he's there to protect Thomas.

One day in class, Thomas' teacher decides to talk to the class about an important subject. She tells the class about the things that "good kids" do. One of the things she includes is being honest. Well that can't be right. Lying is good! It gets you out of trouble! No one can get anywhere without lying sometimes. Deceit notices Logic taking notes and Morality's eyes widening. He doesn't like the look of that.

Thomas is caught not doing his homework again. He was on his phone, texting some friends that he had made at school. Deceit is prepared as usual. He would get Thomas out of the conflict as always. He isn't prepared for Morality to show up. Morality has a sad look on his face. He quickly covers the look with a smile. Morality asks Deceit to forgive him. Before Deceit realizes what Morality is doing, Thomas is confessing. Deceit stares in shock at Morality. Morality tries to explain himself, but instead bursts into tears. He's always so emotional.

Logic tries to explain to Deceit afterwards that no lie could have gotten Thomas out of the situation. His parents would have put harsher punishment on Thomas if he had lied, but for telling the truth he would only lose his phone for a week. It still bothers Deceit to no end. Did the others...not believe in him? Were his methods no longer effective?

Thomas is a good person. He listens to Morality and Logic, and he casts Deceit aside. Deceit finds himself being pushed towards the dark ends of the mindscape. He spends his days creating white lies for Thomas to use, but Deceit is no longer in charge of protecting Thomas. Why did everything change?

Deceit becomes desperate. He becomes relentless. He pushes for the other sides to give him another chance. Creativity and Logic are harsh on him. They call him delusional and a danger to Thomas. Morality is the only one who recognizes what Deceit was struggling with. Deceit is trying his best to get a grasp on the concept of morality, but he just can't understand why a little white lie was any problem.

The day he was permanently banished to the mindscape of the dark sides, he experienced the pain of the truth. The truth burned because it forced him to face reality. He would just have to accept his place. However, he wouldn't give up on Thomas because that was his job.

Deceit meets Anxiety on one fateful day. In fact, Anxiety comes to him. Thomas was overwhelmed, and was experiencing panic attacks more frequently. His friends were starting to become concerned. Anxiety wants Deceit to convince Thomas to lie to his friends about his health. Yes, what a dire situation. Thomas could not risk worrying his friends. A lie would quickly provide a solution for Thomas. He promises Anxiety that he would help him out.

Anxiety's condition seems to worsen overtime. The eyeshadow underneath his eyes darkened. He's constantly on edge. Deceit honestly didn't know why Anxiety wasn't feeling better.

Deceit is alone again. Anxiety had been visited by Morality. Morality had told Anxiety that holding back the truth was only hurting himself. Reluctantly, Anxiety chose to trust Morality. Together, they helped Thomas finally admit his issues to his friends. Surprisingly, his friends were very accepting of Thomas' situation. Deceit had miscalculated...somehow.

Deceit encounters Anxiety for the first time in months. He smiles at Anxiety, and Anxiety scowled back at him. The former friend quickly left the vicinity and Deceit stared into the darkness of where Anxiety once stood. It was cold.

Deceit appears in Morality's place. His outer appearance matches the emotional side perfectly. Today, he was going to take action. He wouldn't let the others endanger Thomas and Joan's friendship. He wouldn't let the others make a fool of him any longer. 

For the first time, the sides were wrapped around his finger. They were so oblivious, so naive. They didn't know how powerful he was. They should have known the consequences of casting him into the trench to rest below the mindscape with the dark sides. Animosity clouds Deceit's vision. A desire for deception and mischief is all he needs. Deceit glances back upstage to pay close attention to Roman and Thomas' silly performance. Everything was going according to plan.


End file.
